


Conquer and Devour

by Goober



Series: The Emperor and His Hound [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Emperor Hux, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve made this very difficult, Kylo.”<br/>Before Kylo could open his mouth he nearly slipped over his feet as he was spun around and shoved forward, arms extending on instinct to press his hands against the mirror in front of him.<br/>He looked up in the reflection, shuddering under the intensity of Hux’s gaze. He looked like he wanted to eat Kylo alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquer and Devour

“This is ridiculous,” Kylo protested, glaring into the mirror at the back of Hux’s head. “I don’t need new robes, the ones I have are  _ perfectly fine _ .” 

He was dressed down to his boxers, Hux’s holotags resting on his bare chest. He felt overly exposed and was thankful that the lighting wasn’t doing anything weird to his figure in the tri-fold mirrors before him. His usually unruly hair had been pinned up so it is out of the way, nestled into as neat a bun as it could get on the back of his head.

“As if it wasn’t bad enough you came into the middle of court covered in blood,” Hux sighed, not bothering to turn around, “you also refuse to wash your robes. Ever.” The only times they’d ever been cleaned was when Hux had snuck them away while Kylo was training. Though snuck implied that Hux was trying to hide what he was doing, a stark contrast to the time he had stormed up to Kylo with his robes in one hand, shaking them with a disgusted, “This is filthy,” and nearly burned them on the spot.

“As if that didn’t do something for you,” Ren teased, smirking at the way Hux’s shoulders hunched ever so slightly in resignation. “Watching that idiot try to fumble his way through his words while looking anywhere but my clothes. I could feel the fear radiating off him, and I  _ know _ you could too.”

The memory was still fresh in Kylo’s mind, having happened only days ago. The delegate from some useless Outer Rim planet’s eyes had practically bulged from his head when Kylo burst into the throne room and took his usual space to Hux’s right, a thin trail of blood marking his steps. Hux was thrumming with power over the other man’s fear, and had shown his appreciation shortly after by riding Kylo on his own throne.

“Regardless,” Hux cleared his throat, as the pink tips of his ears told Ren he was remembering the same thing, “you need to be more presentable. An Emperor can hardly expect his subjects to trust coming to him with their problems while a beast like you is there.” His  _ Hound,  _ as people had come to call Kylo, greedily revelled in his new title. Much better than something so stuffy and formal as Enforcer.

“And this has nothing to do with you wanting to feel me up and call it ‘official business’ does it?” Kylo grinned deviously.

“Don’t be crass.” Hux finally turned to face him, measuring tape in hand. His gloves were neatly folded and set on the table beside the mirror. “I wouldn’t have to bother wasting my time doing this if you hadn’t threatened who I assigned to do this.”

“And you were fine with someone else’s hands all over me?” A brow rose as his Hound leaned closer, before he was pushed back by a palm to his sternum.

“Needs must, Ren. How do you think I was fitted for this?” Hux gestured down to his own clothes with a satisfied smirk, watching as Kylo’s face fell to a sulk. “Now, spread your arms out.”

“I thought you already had my measurements,” Kylo huffed, doing as he was told. It felt awkward standing in this position, and he shivered as the metal end of the measure rested against his shoulder.

“These need to be looser than last time,” was the only explanation Hux gave.

The redhead made notes every so often as he measured, but it became apparent that this was more than just a fitting. Feather light touches were placed on Kylo’s skin, the softness making his skin raise as he fought not to shiver. When Hux ran the measure over Ren’s chest he caught the edge of his nail over his nipple, making the larger man suck in a hard breath at the sensation.

“Honestly, Ren. If you can’t stand still this could take all day.” There was something dark in his tone, a teasing promise of hours and hours spent like this.

Kylo only steeled his body and let the touches continue, trying not to melt into them as hands ran down his muscled back.

“You’re obscene,” Hux huffed in his ear, drawing a hard swallow from the other man. He tightened the tape around Kylo’s chest before letting it fall to his waist, a slight pause as the sound of tapping on the screen of a datapad cut the silence. A cold hand remained at Kylo’s stomach, fingers splayed over the taut muscles of his abdomen.

Kylo’s breath hitched as the hand trailed low enough to rest on his hip, fingertips coy on the waistband of his boxers. It shifted position to press the heel of his hand into the inside of Kylo’s hip and Kylo had to raise his head and bite his lip to stop from getting too excited as Hux dropped to his knees. He didn’t have to look to see Hux’s smirk when he trailed his fingers too close to the outline of Kylo’s half hard cock; it was outlined perfectly in the mirror to his left.

Hux trailed the measure slowly up his right leg, knuckles brushing against the tender skin of his inner thigh, before he all but cupped Kylo with the back of his hand. His hips practically shook with the effort not to buck into the touch, Hux lingering far too long. The man showed absolutely no mercy as he gave the left leg the same treatment, pressing up into Kylo’s balls when he rested his hand between his thighs. “ _ Hux _ ,” Kylo whined when the redhead leaned closer, as if to read the number better, mouth inches from where his Knight needed it most.

“Yes, Kylo?” Hux’s innocent, near sing-song tone coupled with bright eyes looking up at him through translucent lashes nearly undid him on the spot.

“ _ Please _ ,” Kylo breathed. He hated how easily riled he could be, but Hux delighted in it.

Hux leaned closer, breathing a puff of hot air on the bulge in Kylo’s boxers, before pushing away and standing up. “You’ve made this very difficult, Kylo.” Before Kylo could open his mouth he nearly slipped over his feet as he was spun around and shoved forward, arms extending on instinct to press his hands against the mirror in front of him.

He looked up in the reflection, shuddering under the intensity of Hux’s gaze. He looked like he wanted to eat Kylo alive. Slim hands roamed over Kylo’s body, trailing up his abdomen and across his chest. One stayed with fingers splayed against his collarbone, the other moved up to run his thumb over a plush bottom lip. “Suck,” he commanded, pressing his index and middle finger between Kylo’s lips. 

Kylo opened his mouth and let Hux slide both fingers in, feeling the weight of them on his tongue. He gathered as much saliva as he could in his mouth and ran his tongue over Hux’s fingers, slicking them from the knuckle down. Hux crooked them in his mouth and caught Kylo’s tongue, causing the man to groan as his jaw was pulled open in the mirror for him to watch the muscle twitch against pale skin. He hollowed out his cheeks, lips closing to suck on the fingers still cruelly twisting his tongue. As saliva ran from the corner of his mouth the second his lips parted again, Hux gave an appreciative noise from behind him. “Good boy.”

When the fingers were slick in Kylo’s mouth Hux added a third, stretching his jaw and nearly gagging him when he released Kylo’s tongue to shove his fingers in farther. Kylo’s knees felt weak in anticipation as he wet the third just as thoroughly. He knew from prior experience that this was all he would have, and so he made both an effort and a show. Hux pulled the digits from his mouth with a wet pop and moved to run them down his back, the trail of saliva against Kylo’s heated skin made him shiver. 

A thumb roughly pulled down his boxers, the fabric tight around his thighs where Hux left them. Kylo shoved them down the rest of the way, overeager and burning inside and out. When Hux parted his cheeks to run a slick finger around his hole he rested his forehead against the mirror. With his free hand Hux ripped the hair tie from raven locks and gripped Kylo’s hair to force his cheek against the mirror, pushing into the Knight’s back until his chest was also against the cold surface, groaning when pebbled nipples rubbed against the pane.

The first finger entered, and Kylo gasped at the stretch. His mind went blank as the mirror fogged from his breath, hard exhales as Hux pumped his finger in and out of Kylo slowly. Teasingly. Dragged it across his innermost walls and felt him from the inside out. It wasn’t nearly enough, Kylo far too gone to care how desperately he rocked back onto Hux’s finger. The man behind him made a pleased sort of sound but didn’t change his pace or pressure. It wasn’t until Kylo was practically thrumming with need that he added a second finger beside the first, the man’s head falling back from the mirror, before being shoved forward again. “Watch,” Hux commanded, the mirror to their left perfectly angled so Kylo could see everything Hux did to him.

Kylo groaned but kept his eyes on the reflection, watching Hux’s wrist flick and twist and curl as he did the same within him. “You’re so needy for it,” Hux hummed, the hand in Kylo’s hair twisting a shade shy of painful. “Couldn’t even stay still long enough for me to measure you.” He hushed Kylo when the larger man whined and bucked his hips, one of Hux’s fingers grazing against something. Kylo felt his knees shake as his body jumped from the small brush. Hux pushed harder and earned a thick moan, the pane beneath Kylo’s scarred face thick with fog from his breath. Kylo knew Hux knew exactly what buttons to push to turn him into a mess, and he was playing with the idea.

“Hux, please,” Kylo groaned, eyes seeking out Hux’s in the adjacent mirror. Hux was too focused on his task, delighting almost cruelly in how slowly he spread Kylo apart before slipping a third finger into him.

“Shhh,” Hux cooed, leaning forward to breathe heavily against Kylo’s shoulder. He nipped at the skin there, his grin devious as Kylo shuddered. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Hux pulled his fingers out, just a tad too quickly, a fingertip resting on the rim as if he thought about shoving back inside. Kylo mourned the loss until Hux pressed against him, grounding him to the feeling of Hux’s body behind him. Still clothed in his immaculate uniform — fitted, white like his last one had been, pristine and pressed just the way Hux’s obsessive nature demanded it — he undid the catch of his trousers and slid his cock out, red and leaking. He ran the underside along the crack of Kylo’s ass and the mirror captured perfectly how the length sat against his pale skin, precome dripping onto his lower back.

Hux yanked Kylo back by his hair, pulling the Knight’s body against his clothes, and Kylo sucked his lip in at the scratch of fabric on his bare skin. He held out the same hand that had been inside Kylo, “Spit.”

It took a second for the command to sink in, wanting desperately to have Hux inside him as he grew impatient. He was ready and wanted to be consumed from the inside out.

Kylo gathered as much saliva as he could into his mouth, spitting into Hux’s hand. In the bright lighting the fluid glistened against Hux’s skin as he rubbed it between his fingers, moving his hand down to stroke his cock.

The Knight wriggled beneath him, eager and hyper aware of the contrast of the cold mirror on his front and Hux’s clothing against his back. Hux stilled his hips so his cockhead was barely pressing against Kylo’s hole. “What do you want?” He murmured against Kylo’s ear, head lowering to nip the skin of his neck.

“You,” Kylo panted.

Hux clicked his tongue and shoved Kylo forward by his hair, turning his head so he had to look into the mirror. Hux’s cock was strained and red in comparison to the white of his uniform, a thatch of ginger hair peeking out from his trousers at the base. “You can do better than that,” Hux grinned, reflection positively hungry. Kylo loved when Hux got like this, looked like he wanted to devour Kylo alive.

“Please, Hux!” Kylo whined, breath fogging up the mirror in front of him. “I need you, need your cock inside me. Need you to make me scream.” His head swam with lust but he could do nothing but beg, body torn between relaxing and being stiff in anticipation.

Without warning Hux thrust in, nearly bottoming out in one rough push. Kylo moaned loudly, hands clawing at the mirror in front of him. “Better,” Hux praised, earning him a small gasp. Kylo’s legs shook slightly when Hux pulled back, only to shove his hips back against his ass. The scratch of fabric was back and it made Kylo’s breath hitch, watching in the mirror as Hux’s cock disappeared inside him. Hux’s eyes met his in the mirror and they looked hungry, teeth dangerous in his curled grin.

“Good boy,” Hux hummed, his pace picking up as he greedily watched himself be sucked into the clutch of Kylo’s body. The hand in Kylo’s hair tightened and released again, the pressure distracting him.

Kylo breathed heavily against the mirror, jaw open and saliva slicking his cheek where it was pressed to the pane. He shifted to press his chest against the mirror, shoulder holding him up, right hand moving to grab between his thighs.

“Ah-ah,” Hux tsked, threading his fingers through Kylo’s before he slammed the larger palm against the mirror, above his head to stretch out impressive back muscles. “You’ve given me a lot of trouble, Kylo. You’ll either come untouched or not at all.” Hux pushed on Kylo’s upper back to angle him down a bit, his next thrust hitting the Knight's prostate head on.

Kylo’s legs shook beneath him and he barely held himself up, with only the pressure of Hux at his back grounding him. He loved this, loved being reduced to nothing but a drooling mess. He knew Hux loved it just as much, with the way he kept staring at Kylo’s face in the mirror.

Hux’s body was flush with Kylo’s, so close his pubic hair itched the Knight’s skin with every shift of the redhead’s hips. “Let me hear you, Kylo.” Lips turned to teeth as he bit into the meat of Kylo’s shoulder.

The Knight cried out, and Hux soothed the nip with his tongue. “So good, so perfect.” His thrusts grew more rapid, lips pressing sloppy kisses across broad shoulders. The hand on Kylo’s hip moved upwards, raking his nails into the vast expanse of skin before him. Grinning when angry red lines puckered against the littered pink scars across Kylo’s back. Hux grabbed the chain of his holotags, dragging them against Kylo’s throat and twisting them in his wrist until the tags themselves were tight below his adam’s apple. 

Kylo gave a thick whine in response, gasping against the pressure around his throat. The angle dragged his head back a bit, forehead plastered to the mirror but still turned enough to watch as Hux’s cock nearly pulled entirely out, only to slam back in. His entire body shook with the effort to keep himself upright, breath coming in ragged gasps that left streaks against his own reflection. Up close he could see how fucked out he looked, bottom lip red and swollen from where he had worried it with his teeth.

He was totally ruined, edging closer and closer to a white hot burn that settled low in his stomach.

The angle Hux fucked him drew him deep into Kylo’s body, a hard pressure against his prostate with every stroke. Sweat slicked his skin and the Knight gripped the fingers laced with his own tighter. “Hux. Hux,  _ please _ ,” Kylo begged.

“Use your words,” Hux smirked, mouthing at the shell of one of Kylo’s ears.

“Please, Hux. Make me come, I need it. I need you —  _ fuck _ ,” a particularly harsh buck of Hux’s hips nearly knocked his knees down. He needed to be completely undone by Hux, wanted to lose himself completely. He was close. So agonizingly close.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Hux hummed in his ear. His reflection showed immaculate hair out of place, cheeks hot with the effort of his body’s movements. Without warning teeth sank into the side of his neck, biting just above the chain of the tags. “Come for me Kylo,” he commanded against salty skin, letting go with an affectionate nuzzle to the sunken marks of his teeth. “Come  _ now _ .”

It was entirely too much. Kylo, zeroed in on the look on Hux’s face in the mirror and shuddering with the uneven intensity at which Hux’s hips snapped into him, rough enough to leave him sore for sure, came hard against the pane of the mirror with a loud cry of Hux’s name. His body felt boneless as he relied on the mirror to hold him up, panting hard when Hux let go of the holotags and his hand to grip his hips.

A few more thrusts mixed with the sensation of Kylo clenching around him sent Hux over the edge, a low growl in his throat as he followed the Knight, leaning over him but bracing an elbow against the mirror for better support.

They stayed connected for a moment, each coming down from their highs and trying to regain their breath. Kylo shuddered as Hux pulled out, whining when the man pried him from the mirror to turn his back to it. Lips pressed against his and he followed them lazily, smiling and pushing back against the hand in his hair. The cool of the mirror on his back soothed the lines the Emperor had dug into it.

“You did so well,” Hux praised, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Kylo’s mouth. He pulled away too quickly for the Knight’s taste, tucking himself back in his pants. The high of his orgasm didn’t make him affectionate for long, as Hux picked up Kylo’s undershirt and tossed it to him. “Clean yourself up, you’re filthy.”

“Whose fault is that?” Kylo bit back, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“You brought this on yourself.”

“Like that’s supposed to deter me?”

Hux didn’t deign to roll his eyes; instead he picked up the tape measure from where it had been dropped and crossed the room to the small table by the mirror. Setting the tape down he picked up his gloves, sliding them on slowly as he glanced to watch Kylo wipe the residue of come from his lower back and thighs. A red line of individual metal beads dotted the surface of the Knight’s neck, the offending holotags now resting comfortably against his sternum.

“Make yourself presentable, they’ll be in soon to finish your measurements and get you fitted.” He waved off the man’s protest, “Do as I say.”

Hux straightened his uniform and left, ignoring the obscene gesture Kylo’s reflection made while his back was turned.

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk kylux with me [on tumblr](http://gooberfiend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
